gingafanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Kelpie
Kelpie is a minor character appearing only in Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu, appearing first to be an antagonist before eventually switching over to the good guys' side. Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu Backstories One of the most powerful and influential members of the Ibaraki pack, Kelpie's influence was perhaps only contested by the very leader of the pack, Colonel. Long before he even joined the Ibaraki pack, Kelpie used to be a herding dog hailing from Australia. Whatever caused his owner to visit Japan, or why Kelpie decided to join a pack in the first place is unknown, as this pooch chooses to keep that to himself. True to his breed, Kelpie is a very hard working dog, with a lot of energy behind him. However, like all herding dogs, he needed a lot of stimulating tasks - something that he often found his pack lacking in giving him. As such, Kelpie often suffered from hyperactivity, and the only way he could let off some of that steam was by doing what he was originally bred for: herding. Often claiming that he just wanted to help the adults in keeping some of the more unruly pups so they could learn a thing or two about survival skills, or even to make sure that some of the animals nearby needed to stay away from the pack, Kelpie would herd just about anyone and anything that wasn't inanimate. Also worth noting was the fact that, depending on the animal and their age and size, this dog often used his breed's most signature move; sheep backing, a move where he would actually get on top of the animals' backs, and herd them. This often caused a stir among some of the newcomers who saw, or were even victims to, this move. However, since Kelpie wasn't causing any real psychological harm to anyone by doing this, Colonel just let it slide. Despite all of this, Kelpie often found this life boring, and it'd be no shocker if you'd stumble across him thinking about going back to Australia, where he at least had a job and thrived on it. Even after he found himself a mate and fathered pups with her, Kelpie was simply bored out of his mind. This would all come to change when the sudden disappearance of Colonel, and the arrival of the Japanese Pine Martens came to happen. In just 2 months, the pack had descended into anarchy, and no one trusted each other anymore. Only after the loss of 3 of his pups and their mother did Kelpie finally realize the seriousness of it all, as even he became suspicious. Not even with the arrival of Taiga, the Leader of the Rishiri Island pack, and Haku, the leader of the Hokkaido pack, did Kelpie change his mind, as he even resorted to single-handedly attack the Hokkaido pack. In just an hour or so, he had killed 7 males, and injured over hundreds of other - some very seriously, others not so much. In his eyes, they would all just be taken by the Pine Martens either way, or even by some of the other dogs. This would all change with the arrival of Colonel. Even though Kelpie personally didn't believe that this male was his leader at first, the Australian finally relented after a long period of fighting both Colonel and Taiga. This fact was pretty much cemented when the Border Collie not only brought up certain things about the Kelpie that no one else but Colonel could possibly know about, but also other random trivias about the remaining pack members. In the end, Kelpie helped out in restoring the pack to its former glory by chasing out the Pine Martens from their territory. However, in the end, the Australian was unable to stop the assassination of Haku, despite him having been the closest dog around the area that could've saved him. Category:Other dog breeds